Ben and Toad's Contest
Ben and Toad's Contest is a reality TV show featuring celebrities from different countries of the world. The series is containing of two different shows: Celebrity Apprentice and Dancing with the Stars, with Dancing with the Stars going first by Donald Trump's order. The order of the show is like the triathlon (the swim, the bike and the run), expect the contestant on the show gets to dance; then go for Celebrity Apprentice. Formerly there were over-aged people, Supercentenarians; who were allowed to enter the show for the first four seasons, until season 5 when the maximum age is 110. Countries represented Contestants from Australia are moved from Oceania to Asia due to the Aussie's move from OFC to AFC after the 2006 FIFA World Cup. Carlos Munoz, who was rumored for season 6, was moved from Mexico to Colombia (they suggested it is the racing driver from Colombia). As of season 4, there are more contestants representing the than any other country in the world; with contestants having more Chevrolet engines than Honda (all chassis are Dallara DW12). Season 5 is an all-star season. Contestant replacements are on this list. ;AFC (Asia) * - Tomoka Takeuchi, Akito Watabe, Akiko Suzuki, Jiroemon Kimura, Mao Asada, Misao Okawa, Masao Kaga, Yoshi Kitamura * - Sung Si-Bak, Kim Yu-Na, Ahn Hyun-Soo, Lee Seung-Hoon * - Cody Simpson ;CAF (Africa) No contestants. Season 3 contestant Beth Tweddle was born in , now represents . ;CONCACAF (North America) * - Pamela Anderson, Drake, Mathieu Giroux, Sean Avery * - Emmitt Smith, Joey Fatone, Apolo Anton Ohno, Kelly Monaco, Melissa Rycroft, Drew Lachey, Shawn Johnson, Kirstie Alley, Sabrina Bryan, Kristi Yamaguchi, Brooke Burke Charvet, Zendaya, Donny Osmond, Marie Osmond, Laila Ali, Mya, Jennifer Grey, Jennifer Lopez, Kellie Pickler, Jacoby Jones, Alexandra Raisman, Sean Lowe, Dorothy Hamill, D. L. Hughley, J. R. Celski, J. R. Martinez, Andy Dick, Diana Nyad, Drew Carey, Meryl Davis, Charlie White, Lucas Grabeel, Amy Purdy, Candace Cameron, James Maslow, Elizabeth Berkley Lauren, Leah Remini, Corbin Bleu, Amber Riley, Keyshawn Johnson, Bill Nye, Bill Engvall, Valerie Harper, Bernice Madigan, Billy Dee Williams (replaced by Tony Kanaan), Danica McKellar, NeNe Leakes ;CONMEBOL (South America) * - Hélio Castroneves, Edson Bindilatti * - Shakira, Sofia Vergara * - Nicole "Snooki" Polizzi ;OFC (Oceania) Australia is currently an AFC member instead. * - Scott Dixon ;UEFA (Europe) * - Vita Semerenko, Valj Semerenko * - Sylvain Dufour, Gilles Marini * - Adelina Sotnikova, Evgeni Plushenko, Ahn Hyun-Soo, Vic Wild, Alena Zavarzina, Alexey Voevoda * - Julia Dujmovits, Benjamin Karl * - Patrizia Kummer * - Zbigniew Brodka, Justyna Kowalczyk, Joanna Krupa (represents the US) * - Gilles Marini, Sylvain Dufour, Marie Martinod * - Jack Osbourne, Melanie Brown, Lizzy Yarnold, Beth Tweedle (born in ) * - Carolina Kostner, Maria Redaelli-Granoli, Emma Morano-Martinuzzi * - Eric Frenzel, Ingo Rademacher * - Sven Kramer * - Zan Kosir Contestants Main article: List of Ben and Toad's Contest contestants The contestant on the season must be aged 15 or older by the airing (15 by July 1 in the fall seasons; 15 by December 31 on the winter seasons). Most of the contestants on the show by the airing date are from the United States, with contestants from countries that are outside the United States: Canada, France, Russia, and Brazil; appearing in any season. There was 42 contestants in the first season, 43 in the second season, 50 in the third season (originally 60, than 40, now 50), 60 contestants in seasons 4 and 6, and 48 (extended due to a green-white-checker finish) for season 5. Results Only the top three of each season is shown. *Kimura died on June 12, 2013. That was four days after the Unanimous won the 2013 Firestone 550. *Season 4 was expected to end during the 2014 FIFA World Cup in Brazil, but due to the green-white-checker finish, the finals of season 4 is moved to the IndyCar series' August 30 finale during the MAVTV 500 event. *Season 6 was expected to end during the 2015 FIFA World Cup in Canada, but was moved back to August; just like last year due to a green-white-checker finish. Finals A maximum of 32 (the same number as FIFA World Cup teams) contestants can compete. Note that in seasons that start from fall to winter, it's parallel giant slalom. Also noting that in seasons that start from winter until summer, it's determined by association football matches. Season 1 All events were in Rosa Khutor Extreme Park. It did not start until 2:00 am EST. ;Men's parallel giant slalom Season 2 Edmonton in MST, Vancouver in PST, Toronto in EST Season 3 Season 4 Season 4 was the first time the finale was held on Labor Day. All of the all-star season 5 contestants announced were moved from their original team in their season to their season 5 team; which Vortex will be and Infinity announced . Originally scheduled for after the MAVTV 500 race. The games were scheduled for Saturday before the race and Sunday. This was announced that the born outside US event was moved to Sunday before the NASCAR night race due to a lap 218 drive-through penalty for Germany for a pit entry violation. ;Group A ;Group B Category:Shows Category:Reality TV Shows Category:Dancing with the Stars (U.S. TV series) Category:Celebrity Apprentice Category:Mixed Up Events